The Blur (Earth 1016)/Abilities
Powers Although the full extent of the powers is unknown, these are the ones currently used by The Blur. - Prolonged Time The Blur 'constantly perceives time at one billionth of a second; at Attoseconds. As a result, he has to rely on technology to slow the firing synapses within his brain so that he can function like normal. Fortunately for him, the ''Speed Regulator fits perfectly within an Analog Watch, so he can live a normal identity. - Speed Punches 'The Blur '''can use his enhanced speed to rapidly attack enemies using a variety of martial arts at superspeed. ''- Speed Aura 'The Blur '''can vibrate the cells in his body to create a temporary shield protecting him from such things as Fire, Radiation, Bullets, etc. But he can only do this for 15 seconds as it uses up a lot of his energy. ''- Speed Burst The main ability of '''The Blur is his increased speed, it is one of most frequently used powers. It enables him to run at insane speeds. - Steal Speed The Blur 'can temporarily steal the kinetic energy of an object or person to temporarily increase his speed for 20 seconds. How much kinetic energy he gets depends on the object or person. - ''Share Speed 'The Blur '''can temporarily siphon off his speed into an object or person, giving them or it, the ability to move at superspeed. But like ''Steal Speed, this only lasts for 20 seconds, then the speed is returned to ''' The Blur. ''- Dimensional Tear'' The Blur 'can use his powers to rip open the barrier dimensional barrier between the normal world, the ''Shadow Realm, ''various Earths, and the ''No-Space. It is unknown what the extent of this ability is, but it causes an extreme drain on his powers. - Wind Barrier '''The Blur can run around a certain area at his top speed to create a barrier of wind energy. This is used to restrict villains, explosions and more to a certain area. This power was first used during the event known as'' ''''Lifeline and currently remains the only time he has used it. - Cross-Dimensional Communication The Blur can manipulate the No-Space and essentially turn it into a transmitter, which allows him to turn his spoken word into messages that can be sent to anyone with the receiver back on his Earth. This has only been used a few times as it can be tricky to get right and has most notably been used during the event known as ‘Lifeline’ whereupon getting his powers back, The Blur used it to contact Echo, telling her of his predicament. - Energy Expel Should The Blur have his'' Dimensional Stabiliser be damaged, he can release the contained ''Sieah Energy to increase his speed almost tenfold, allowing him to reach speeds of around Mach 200. The consequence of traveling at the extreme speed for prolonged periods of time causes immense damage to The Blur's body, making his very cells break apart, killing him in excruciating agony and reducing him to nothing. Combo Powers - Time Bubble The Blur 'and 'Echo '''can combine powers to create a bubble of frozen time. This is accomplished by '''Echo creating her Sonic Shield ''around a group of enemies then '''The Blur '''runs at Mach 17 around the bubble to freeze time within it. The time can only be frozen for as long as '''The Blur '''continues running around the bubble, meaning this combo is rarely used. - ''Ultrasonic Shockwave The Blur 'and 'Echo 'can combine powers to create a shockwave that temporarily deafens all those in range. This is accomplished by '''Echo '''creating her ''Sonic Shield, '''The Blur '''then punches it at Mach 6 to create a shockwave of Ultrasonic Sound. But because it will temporarily deafen everyone within a mile, it too is rarely used, unless they are somehow able to contain it. Abilities - '''The Blur '''is highly trained in a variety of Martial Arts ranging from Kickboxing to Tae Kwon Do. - Unlike most speedsters, '''The Blur does not see time slower whilst running; instead, he perceives the world around to move incredibly slowly at all times. This is both a blessing and a curse; as he can react to his environments the Atto-second that they happen, but it also makes him incredibly lonely and easily frustrated as talking means he has to slow himself down drastically then wait for a response. - The Blur '''can heal injuries faster than most. Although it is not overly fast, it is fast enough to heal a broken arm in a day. - '''The Blur '''can use his enhanced speed to run up or along vertical surfaces. - '''The Blur '''can catch projectiles and absorb their kinetic energy, increasing his speed, or he can redirect them back towards the point of origin. Weaknesses ''These are written should ''The Blur''' ever turn rogue.' 'Use at your own risk. - Although The Blur is insanely fast, little to no traction with surfaces beneath him cause difficulty for him to run. - Blinding The Blur is a very effective way to prevent him from using his powers. He won't be able to run without risking destroying a building or hurting people. He also can't fight what he can't see, can he? - Somehow preventing The Blur from accessing the No-Space ''will cause him to become powerless as he can't get any energy. - '''The Blur '''can only travel at Mach 30 until he starts to encounter problems. Any faster and he will break the Dimensional Barrier and create a dimensional portal forcing him back into the ''No-Space ''(but this will also cause him extreme pain as he is physically ripped from one dimension to another), to avoid this, '''The Blur '''uses a ''Dimensional Stabiliser that allows him to reach speeds up to Mach 40 (But he can go faster). Damaging The Blur's Dimensional Stabiliser will cause him to be forced into the No-Space ''(in most circumstances), trapping him there until he can repair his ''Dimensional Stabiliser. - Forcing The Blur 'to use up the majority of his energy will prevent him from using such powers as ''Dimensional Tear,'' Time Bubble'', Time Manipulation,'' After Image and ''Speed Aura. - '''The Blur's constant need to be a hero will force him to always save the one in need. Taking hostages is a good tactic, especially his friends. - A strong weakness of The Blur '''is his inability to withstand absolute zero temperatures. - '''The Blur '''requires gravity to stay to the ground so that he is able to run. Lack of gravity will cause many issues for him. - Restraints powered by friction/speed will prevent '''The Blur '''from running anywhere. Although it will not render him completely powerless, it was cause many issues for him. - '''The Blur's ''Steal Speed ability will often overload the ''Dimensional Stabiliser ''forcing '''The Blur '''back into the ''No-Space. - The Blur's 'relationship with 'Echo '''makes her an easy target, as he will often save her, even if it means his own life. - '''The Blur '''sharing his speed will leave him weak and slow. He will not use this ability unless he really had to, but if he does use it, it is a perfect time to take advantage of his lack of speed. - '''The Blur '''can heal faster using his enhanced regenerative ability, but that doesn't protect him from lethal doses of radiation. - Somehow getting a form of muscle relaxant into '''The Blur's '''system will prevent him from being able to move and use most of his powers. - '''The Blur '''will temporarily lose his powers if within close proximity with '''Lorecsa Radiation. But this is a very rare form of radiation and it has only been used against him by one villain, who happens to be composed of it. - The Blur has little to no protection from high intensity noise like EchoEcho's Ultrasonic Scream, making it an easily exploited weakness, should he ever turn against the Super Alliance. - When attacked with electricity, the power will often surge through The Blur's body and eventually overload his Dimensional Stabiliser, so not only does it extremely hurt him, but it also forces him to become slower or return to the No-Space. __NOEDITSECTION__